


DRINKING CONTEST

by BabyPom



Series: Classi9 Drabbles [6]
Category: Classi9 (Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Bets & Wagers, Drabble, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: A drinking contest results in a lot of regret for someone not even in it.





	DRINKING CONTEST

Back when they had first met- when Mozart had first lost a drinking contest to Tchaikovsky, they made a bet. If Tchaikovsky were to lose a drinking contest before they graduated, he would have to wear a skirt to class for an entire day.

Tchaikovsky obviously believed he would never lose, so he agreed.

But then Shostakovich joined class S. And it turned out that Tchaikovsky could be out drunk only by another Russian.

Mozart sighed. Trust Tchaikovsky to actually look good in a skirt…

And as the organiser of the contest, he’d had to pay for all that alcohol…...


End file.
